


Too Easy Take One

by JMount74



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Angst/Whump, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74
Summary: Three of the boys are in a fix...will the other two be able to help them?
Kudos: 4





	1. Too Easy

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened. Chapter One, below, was a Drabble in response to the following request: For Nourelle-Tracy and her prompts of: A villain has captured Gordon and Alan and are forcing Scott to choose which will live and which dies (and what if Scott chooses Gordon, the villain will start torture before death)
> 
> My reply fic was met with so many reactions that I have added a second chapter, a double Drabble, and downloaded this as two separate fics. If you want the whump/angst then continue reading this fic. If you want the fluff, read Too Easy Take Two.

He was on his knees, hands bound, gun to the back of his head. Alan and Gordon, in identical predicaments.

Only they weren’t identical.

The voice spoke again.

‘Choose, Scott. Which once shall I kill? Which is more important to you?’

He stared, wide-eyed, at his youngest brothers. They both knew how important they were to him, there was no doubt about that.

‘I’ll make it easy on you. Pick one or I’ll kill them both.’

‘Kill me.’ Please kill me.

‘Oh, no, Scott. That’s too easy.’

Gordon nodded and smiled.

Alan screamed ‘no!’

Scott closed his eyes. And said…


	2. Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they be in time with a rescue?

…in the quietest and most defeated voice: ‘Gordon.’

He couldn’t meet his brothers eyes, neither of them, even as he knew Gordon was smiling, Alan was screaming ‘No!’ over and over.

The binding around Gordon’s hands was suddenly yanked up and thrown over a hook in the ceiling, his brother being hoisted up into the air, feet no longer on the ground.

‘Didn’t think I’d make it too easy on you, did you?’ said the voice.

Scott frowned, about to answer, when the lights ever so slightly flickered. It was his cue. John was frying the electrics.

‘Let him down.’  
‘Oh, Scott, you’re not in any place to demand.’

With the gun still against him, Scott struggled upright.

‘Let him down. Now.’

They laughed.

There was a flash of red light, and the wall imploded, showering everyone. One very pissed off Virgil in one exosuit burst through the wall. He’d already taken out the guy holding Alan, and as Scott rounded on his captive, Virgil went for the two holding Gordon.

It was a short battle. They didn’t stand a chance.

Scott turned the leader over with his foot.

‘You should have given up when I gave you the chance.’


End file.
